Fallout Easy distractions
by TheWorstCourierSix
Summary: The leader of the BOS gets lost in his feeling after a beautiful woman enters his life. This story will probably be updated with new tags by the next chapter. All of the usual fallout violence will occur in this story, most of the characters belong to bethesda save for the oc's that will be featured. For now enjoy this shipwreck.
1. The fallout

Fallout; Snippets

Chapter 1 Odd Things

Arthur Maxson was the Elder, the Leader, and the last Maxson alive. He knew his job was to lead his men to glory, but he wasn't feeling right. It all started when Nate came to the prydwen after completing some work for Proctor Ingram, Quinlan and Maxson. He reported to the Elder with all his findings so they could ready themselves for the next part of their plan. The problem wasn't what Nate did it was who he brought with him. She was a small female with dark short hair wide hazel-blue eyes small shoulders and wide hips. She was wearing a nurse outfit that complimented her shape -but no, this wasn't right why was he looking at her she didn't do the mission. But she was sooo hard to ignore she was so cute with her french accent, boy short hair that made her look oddly feminine, wide hips, thick legs and that short skirt -but she made him feel something else an odd feeling. No it couldn't be he thought to himself, in his heart the feelings he felt were wrong but it couldn't hurt to indulge and see how far things would go.

Nate stood there for the longest staring at The Elder waiting for a response, things stood silent till Proctor Ingram came to the room. She was initially there to report her plans for reconstructing the Liberty Prime but the eerie silence was a little off to her, " Elder Maxson I think we should disscu-," She paused. Ingram looked at Maxson and she saw an emotion she rarely ever saw in him. Could it really be? Was she merely dreaming? The last time she saw him look this way...- no she couldn't believe this. "Monsieur Nate, did I do something wrong?" Curie asked in confusion. "No but I think its time we left it seems like Ingram and Maxson have a lot to talk about." Nate grabbed Curie by the wrist pulling her out the room. Ingram watched them leave, but soon she'd turn her attention to Maxson who was lost in thought almost, it was alarming but kinda cute. Maxson crushing on someone, actually acting his age for once it was adorable. "Maxson," Ingram said " Looks like someones got a-," "Knight to advise on his next mission." Maxson interrupted, " Now leave your blueprints on my desk and we can look over them later." Then he left the room to "clear his head" In other words he was gonna stand on the deck and question the hell out himself.

Once It hit night Maxson drudged up to his room and attempted to get some rest but was having the hardest time in his life it seemed like days since he'd slept after meeting Curie. If it was gonna be like this he wondered he'd even be able to function properly, he couldn't sleep he could barely eat he even had his soldiers worried about him. Quinlan told him it was a phase he'd get over it and Ingram tried to assure him he wouldn't stay like this forever he was just love struck but the words kinda made him queasy, him love struck he could barely believe the words but he wasn't gonna deny them. Ever since he met that girl he's been all sorts of fucked up, but why him? He hadn't had feelings like these since he was a boy and they've been driving him crazy. The second he'd close his eyes he saw her standing smiling almost lifelike... wait didn't he close the door? "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Maxson screamed as if he saw some ghoulish creature versus a young woman. He probably would've continued screaming but he cut himself off by covering his mouth. Curie looked scared as fuck, Maxson felt bad for screaming he want to say sorry but Curie ran off in tears before he could even speak. "Damnit!" He muttered to himself. Why the fuck did it have to be him?

Curie came to Nate so upset more upset than he's really ever seen her. At first he was surprised by what he saw Curie almost never cried and nobody ever gave her reason to. She was nice kind and always ready to learn something so he couldn't believe she'd this. "Curie whats wrong?" Nate asked in confusion. "Monsieur Nate I don't know what I did but the second I came up the stairs Maxson screamed. I wasn't being rude or anything I just came to say hello, I don't know what I could've done but I don't thing he likes me." Curie slumped into Nate's arms and cried. Nate shushed her and tried his hardest to calm her down, when she finally stopped Nate sat her down. He was gonna get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did. "Curie wait here." "Monsieur where are you going I thought we were headed back to sanctuary." "Well Curie I have to drop by Maxson's office I won't be long." Nate strapped his weapons on and continued up the prydwen,"First stop proctor Teagan's shop."


	2. crawling

Nate went to Teagan's shop enitially to get something sharp and pointy to shiv the Elder with, seriously who'd wanna make his baby Curie cry? She was sweet, kind, his grandaughter and his general joy. But Maxson apparently had a problem with that, he knew he shouldn't have taken Curie to this horrendous boy's ship. Curie was nothing but well mannored, so why would Maxson have reason to be mad? Curie's never done anything to get her introuble before, or maybe he... oh no. He couldn't have could he? "No, no." Nate told himself, "If he did he'd launch me off this ship." So he went back to the conclusion "Maxson's a piece of shit." And Teagan's on break, great. "Well plan C will just have to do, I didn't wanna mortally wound anyone but... I guess we'll have to make that work." Why did he always forget his pointy shit.

Maxson barely moved from where he had enitially been. He was still confused, he had never had such an outburst like that, he was stuck. Lost in thought, questioning his sanity and his purpose of living. Why did he care sooo much about this girl? She was a woman but I guess it had to be something else, she was just like everyone else but there was something more pure. She had fresh face a bright smile and curiousity, most thing people in the waste didn't maintain... but its something deeper. Was it the hope he saw in her eyes? So nice warm and addicting... shit he hated it. Maxson knew he was far beyond the point of a crush, he was in love. Wait, what the fuck? Him in love... with some chick? Oh God he knew he was losing it now, seriously he's known a bunch of women but why the hell was she so different? Like this wasn't his first love since... ah fuck whatever he's in love and seriously want's to throw himself off the prydwen. He was suddenly knocked out his thought's when he heard a knock at his door "Ah fuck." The Elder mumble to himself, forcing himself up to answer the door -wait he was the Elder he didn't have to get up but his mouth felt dry he could barely say a word. He forced himself to croak out the word "Come in." Gosh he sount like shit, voice cracking -shaky and nervous... he felt like a child all over again. "Maxson..." Oh God it was Nate. 


End file.
